Como la trucha al trucho
by kavalla
Summary: Si Rin odia tanto el pescado, ¿por qué se empeña en ir a cierta pescadería? ¿Tendrá algo que ver Makoto, el chico que trabaja allí? AU. MakoRin.
1. Caballa

**_Perdonad el título. No tengo mucha imaginación. También me disculpo por ser tan mala con el pobre Haru. ¡Pero no lo puedo evitar!_**

**_Este es mi primer MakoRin. Se suponía que iba a escribir un RinHaru, pero vete tú a saber cómo, acabé empezando esta historia y un oneshot Rintori. _**

* * *

Rin Matsuoka odia muchas cosas. Odia los días lluviosos con viento, odia que se rían de su dentadura afilada, odia a la gente remolona que no se marcha del cine cuando la película acaba, odia ir por la calle y que el baboso de turno mire con ojos lascivos a su hermana pequeña, Gou, y odia el pescado.

Oh, el pescado. ¡Qué quebraderos de cabeza tuvo la pobre señora Matsuoka para darle pescado a su hijo! Siempre se las tenía que ingeniar para engañarlo, quizás preparando hamburguesas de merluza o mezclando atún con los espaguetis. Rin rechistaba, cómo no, pero al final no le quedaba más remedio que comérselo todo.

Ahora la situación es distinta. Rin ya no vive con su madre, sino que está como un rey en la residencia de la Academia Samezuka. Hay una cocina común en la que se _supone_ que los tropecientos chicos tienen que turnarse para preparar la comida. Evidentemente, Rin no está por la labor de esperar horas y horas para poder hacerse una chuleta en una cocina vieja, roñosa y sucia como la del Samezuka. ¿Solución? La cafetería. La comida no es de primera calidad, ni mucho menos, pero al menos es _decente_.

Eso sí, intenta esquivar como puede todos los platos de pescado. Es complicado, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que gusta la gastronomía japonesa del pescado y otros bichos marinos, pero no _imposible._ Es en ocasiones así cuando echa de menos _un poco_, un pelín de nada, Australia, donde vivió un par de años. Al menos allí comía carne casi todos los días.

En el polo opuesto está Haruka Nanase, el mejor amigo de Rin. Haru —¡que a nadie se le ocurriese llamarle _Haruka_!— no es un simple amante del pescado, sino que su obsesión raya en lo enfermizo. Rin podría jurar que Haru se alimenta única y exclusivamente de caballa.

Para Rin es un verdadero suplicio tener cerca a Haru y su olor repugnante a caballa. Se le huele, en el sentido más literal, a metros de distancia. Rin sabe que es cruel decirle a un amigo que huele mal, pero es que Haru no le deja otra alternativa. Aunque, visto de otro modo, podría decirse que Rin lo tiene en tal alta estima que hasta intenta pasar por alto un detalle tan "insignificante" como su apestoso olor a pescado.

Lo peor de todo es cuando Rin va a casa de Haru y _tiene_ que comer la caballa que preparó. Intuye que su amigo lo hace adrede para hacerle rabiar, porque Haru es así, un desgraciado que se regocija con la desgracia ajena.

Quizás por eso mismo hoy, después de autoinvitarse a la piscina del Samezuka, Haru le dice que tiene que pasarse por _un sitio_ antes de volver a casa. Ya han acordado que Rin se quedará a cenar, así que no le queda más opción que acompañarlo. ¡Encima que se mete en problemas con el capitán del equipo de natación, Mikoshiba, por dejar que Haru use la piscina como le entra en gana…!

—Te enseñaré algo que no hayas visto nunca —dice Haru con un tono tan soso como la caballa que va a preparar.

Si algo tiene Haru, es que el pobre es soso. Nagisa, un amigo de ellos, suele definir a Haru como un chico "taciturno, pero muy, muy amable". Menudo eufemismo. ¡Es soso! Y, a saber por qué, lo quieren igual. La amistad es caprichosa, opina Rin.

—Como me vuelvas a llevar al estanque de los patos y te desnudes allí delante de todo el mundo, te juro que te mato —murmura Rin entre dientes.

_Dientes_, esa palabra prohibida. Rin tiene un complejo con su dentadura, que parece la de un tiburón, ¡un maldito tiburón!, y no le gusta hablar del tema. La palabra en sí ya le produce un escalofrío desagradable.

—No será necesario —responde Haru. Rin no sabe si se refiere a que _no_ se va a desnudar como el desvergonzado que es o, si por el contrario, se va a quitar la ropa de todas formas y le está diciendo de manera sutil que la violencia no es la solución.

Traducir los pensamientos de Haru es tarea difícil, sí señor.

Rin sigue a Haru por las calles desérticas y frías de Iwatobi, el pueblecito donde viven. Rin se está congelando y no tiene ganas de hablar, así que entierra la boca en la bufanda que le tejió Gou, rezando una y otra vez por llegar de una vez por todas a la casa de su amigo y entregarse a la comodidad del _kotatsu_.

—Ya llegamos —anuncia Haru. Cualquiera diría que su tono es tan emocionante y vivaz como el de una trucha, pero Rin, que no es cualquiera, sabe que detrás de esa voz seca se oculta _la chispa_.

—Es…

La chispa "bromista" de Haru.

—Sí.

—¡Es una pescadería! —Rin exclama sin creérselo—Oye, Haru, ¡¿pero por qué me traes aquí?!

—Porque tengo que comprar la cena —Haru se encoge de hombros, pero Rin sabe que se lo está pasando en grande—. Entremos.

Rin es un hombre hecho y derecho y entra en la pescadería con orgullo y buena presencia. O eso cree él hasta que el olor nauseabundo de los peces muertos entra por su nariz, pulula por su interior y lo mata. Ahí mismo.

—¡Ah, Nanase-kun! —escucha una voz que lo trae de vuelta a vida— Bienvenido. Creía que hoy ya no venías. ¿Todo bien? ¿Te pongo lo mismo de siempre?

El dueño de aquella voz es un chico. Uno bastante alto y musculoso. Parece un poco mayor que ellos, ya rozando la veintena, pero Rin se da cuenta por sus ojos brillantes y sinceros y su voz dulce que, como mucho, tendrá su misma edad.

—Sí, por favor —contesta Haru, despertando una vez más a Rin de sus ensoñaciones.

El olor del pescado debe de estarle haciendo más efecto del deseado.

—Aquí tienes —el pescadero le entrega a Haru una bolsa con algo que seguramente sea caballa. Rin no se fija tanto en la bolsa como en la sonrisa del chico. Siente que de repente tiene menos de frío y que el local no apesta tanto—. Espero verte pronto por aquí, Nanase-kun.

Haru paga y ni se inmuta ante la simpatía del pescadero. Rin se siente un poco ofendido y quiere darle un codazo a su amigo, pero decide no hacerlo. Realmente no vendría a cuento.

Salen los dos de la pescadería, Haru con un aire triunfal ridículo y Rin sintiendo de lleno el viento invernal en su cara.

—He hecho una buena compra —admite Haru, orgulloso de sí mismo—. Rin, hoy cenaremos bien.

A Rin le da igual la cena. Hay una duda mucho mayor que asola su mente. Solo cuando están ya a poco más de la mitad del trayecto, casi más cerca de la casa de Haru que de la pescadería, Rin se atreve a liberarse del peso que se le está formando por dentro.

—Oye, Haru, ¿quién era ese? El chico de la pescadería, digo —Rin intenta sonar poco interesado, pero fracasa miserablemente.

—El pescadero.

Para ser amigo de Haru hay que tener la paciencia de un santo.

—Eso ya me lo imaginé —Rin frunce el ceño—. ¿Pero es tu amigo o algo? Se le veía muy, muy… no sé. Muy cercano.

—No —ni mira a su amigo a la cara. Típico de Haru—. Pero viene a mi clase. Y creo que vive cerca de mi casa.

Uno de los problemas de Rin es que la mayoría de sus amigos, que no son muchos, acuden al instituto público de Iwatobi. Haru, Nagisa, a quien ambos conocen desde niños, y Rei, un gafotas que hace salto de pértiga, están matriculados ahí. Y Gou, su hermana, claro.

A Haru le encanta la natación y es un verdadero genio, así que Rin le ha insistido en varias ocasiones que se _una_ al Samezuka, donde tendría acceso a la piscina todo el año y podría llegar lejos como nadador profesional. Ese es el objetivo de Rin, ser un campeón olímpico, pero para Haru todo eso son castillos de arena. A él le gusta nadar libre, sin cronometrar su tiempo ni entrenar hasta quedarse fatigado. Ya lo intentó en primaria, un poco obligado por Rin, y lo abandonó nada más empezar en secundaria.

Rin no es ningún privilegiado, a diferencia de Haru, así que para cumplir sus sueños no le queda más que entrenar duro. No es que le entusiasme el estilo de vida que lleva en el Samezuka, pero es un sacrificio que dará sus frutos. O eso espera él. Al menos no está _del todo_ solo en la residencia. Se puede decir que es _más o menos_ amigo de su compañero de cuarto, Nitori. Un buen chico, aunque a veces un poco insistente de más. También es capaz de llevarse bien con el capitán Mikoshiba siempre y cuando no esté ligando con Gou. Rin, por su carácter, no es muy dado a hacer amistades. ¡Pero los amigos que tiene son verdaderos y mataría por ellos!

Y Haru, que es como un imán que atrae a la gente, se cierra en banda. Le basta con los amigos que ya tiene. No necesita más. Solo hay que ver cómo trata al pescadero ese tan amable, que tenía toda la pinta de morirse por quedarse charlando un ratito más con Haru.

A Rin no le habría importado quedarse, no. Soportaría el olor del pescado con tal de saber un poco más sobre aquel chico. Parecía buena persona.

Quizás sea una locura, pero a Rin _casi_ le atrae la idea de volver a acompañar a Haru a la pescadería. Y, a ser posible, en un futuro muy próximo.


	2. Salmón

_**No sé si disfruto más escribiendo escenas MakoRin o a Haru y a Rin siendo amigos del alma.**_

* * *

Rin a veces piensa en cómo sería ir al instituto Iwatobi. Podría proteger a Gou, su dulce e inocente Gou, de cualquier baboso. Haría los deberes con Haru, comería con Nagisa y Rei…

Y podría ver al chico de la pescadería todos los días.

No sabe por qué, pero aquella sonrisa amable, acompañada de una mirada sosegada y profunda, se han metido de lleno en su mente y se resisten a desaparecer. Son como manchas en la ropa que Rin frota sin parar, pero que por mucho que haga, no se van. ¿Existirá una lavadora que limpie su mente?

¡Venga ya, si ni siquiera sabe cómo se llama el vendepescados ese! Y fijo que huele igual de mal —o peor— que el mismísimo Haru, rey de la peste.

—Matsuoka, ¿pasa algo? —la voz del capitán Mikoshiba casi le hace saltar del susto.

Todos los nadadores miran a Rin con curiosidad. Él se cruza de brazos y aparta la mirada, gesto que ha copiado inconscientemente de Haru, y murmura que no le pasa nada. Nitori se le queda observando con cara de cachorrillo hambriento, así que Rin no tiene más opción que ladrarle que está bien, que le dejen en paz de una buena vez.

—Joder… —Rin quiere meterse las manos en los bolsillos y marcharse de allí, pero se da cuenta de que los bañadores no suelen tener nada donde enterrar las manos y se frustra.

Empezando el día distraído. Maravilloso.

* * *

No hay mayor desgracia que tener un mejor amigo que rechaza el uso de la tecnología. A saber por qué, Haru no tiene teléfono móvil, ni ordenador ni nada de nada. Bueno, sí, una antigualla de televisión que le ha dejado su abuelo paterno.

No, si al final Rin va a tener que ir a casa de Haru expresamente para pedirle si se puede quedar a cenar. Aunque, en ellos, autoinvitarse es lo más normal del mundo, así que seguro que Haru simplemente asentiría con la cabeza y diría algo de una caballa. Eso, precisamente _eso_, es lo que quiere Rin. Quiere caballa.

O, mejor dicho, quiere _ir_ a comprar caballa. Piensa que si ve al chico ese de nuevo, el huracán que arrasa con sus ideas se amainará de una vez por todas.

El primer paso de todos es atravesar medio Iwatobi y plantarse ante la casa de Haru. Así lo hace.

Otro de los inconvenientes de tener a Haru como amigo es que está metido en la bañera todo el día. Eso se refleja cuando Rin llama a la puerta y, aun a sabiendas de que hay alguien en casa, nadie abre.

—¡Haru, abre! ¡Soy yo!

La puerta se abre. Contra todo pronóstico, Haru está completamente vestido y seco, mirando a su amigo con cara de moho.

—Rin.

—Haru.

Una brisa juega con los pelos de la nuca de Rin. Haru estornuda.

—Entra —dice Haru con medio moco colgando. Rin espera que no se lo seque con la manga del suéter.

—Alguien debe de estar por ahí hablando mal de ti, Haru —bromea Rin—. ¿Quieres que le vaya a pegar?

El moco cayendo poco a poco por la nariz de Haru es la única respuesta que recibe. Qué criatura más desagradable. Lo curioso es que cuando entra en una piscina, se convierte en un ser grácil y, como diría Rei, "bello".

Claro que si Rei viese a Haru en aquel momento, se le caería el mito.

Rin decide que es momento de dejarse de tonterías y le pregunta a Haru si puede quedarse a cenar y que, _si hace falta_ —espera que sí—, pueden ir juntos a comprar la caballa.

—No hará falta —Haru abre el frigorífico y cierra la puerta de las esperanzas de Rin—. El otro día compré caballa congelada.

Rin le dirige una mirada cargada de furia, aunque en el fondo sabe que Haru no tiene culpa de nada.

—Así no tengo que ir a la pescadería todos los días. Sería una lata —se defiende.

Pues qué bien. Rin va a tener que comerse una asquerosa caballa congelada y todo porque Haru es un vago.

¿A quién quiere engañar? La culpa es suya, solamente de Rin, por obsesionarse con una tontería y no poder afrontarla con madurez.

Rin sugiere pedir una pizza y Haru, ¡oh, milagro!, acepta. Mañana Rin ya visitará él solo al pescadero, sí. No tiene por qué depender de su mejor amigo para algo así. Qué va.

* * *

Rin levanta la vista. Ve el cartel de la pescadería. Se llama Pescadería Iwatobi. Muy original. Baja la cabeza. Carraspea.

Aprieta los puños con todas sus fuerzas y, con la misma confianza con la que se zambulle en el agua, entra en aquel cementerio de peces.

Lo primero que ve es un bolso enorme de señora, que le golpea en toda la frente y teme que le haya dejado un chichón. La señora encima tiene más que decir y protesta por la falta de educación de los jóvenes de hoy en día y sus modas extrañas, como la de "desfigurarse los dientes".

Cómo se muerde la lengua Rin, ¡con qué energía! Mejor morderse a sí mismo y no clavarle esos "dientes desfigurados", como ella dice, en el brazo.

Afortunadamente para él, la señora se marcha con su bolso hortera y sus ojos afilados se complacen con una vista mucho más agradable y cálida.

Es él. El chico de la pescadería. Sonriéndole directamente a él, a Rin, su único cliente.

—¡Buenas tardes! —exclama el chico— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Rin ya no sabe qué está más rojo, si sus mejillas o el chichón que le ha regalado la señora. Que también menudo horror: ha estado peinándose para intentar estar decente, vistiendo con toda la elegancia del mundo, y va una vieja y le marca un Quasimodo en toda la cara.

¿De qué sirve ir bien vestido si su cara es una patata?

—¡Ah! —el chico se le queda mirando fijamente— Tú viniste el otro día con Nanase-kun, ¿verdad?

_Le reconoce_.

—Sí. Somos amigos —Rin se rasca la nuca, aunque no le pique.

—Qué buen cliente es Nanase-kun. Con lo que se gasta aquí, creo que mis hermanos y yo podremos ir a la universidad —el pescadero ríe—. Dejándonos de bromas, me alegra que Nanase-kun tenga amigos. En clase siempre está solo y no habla con nadie.

Típico de Haru, por otra parte.

—Ya, Haru es muy suyo —Rin esboza una sonrisilla tímida. Si se viese a sí mismo en un espejo, se daría un puñetazo sin dudarlo.

—¿Tú también vas al Iwatobi? No me suena verte por los pasillos —la voz del pescadero es suave y danza grácilmente por los oídos de Rin, como la caricia de una madre.

—Qué va. Voy al Samezuka —Rin, en cambio, suena como un ganso afónico.

—Samezuka… —posa la barbilla sobre las manos con un aire inocentón que contrasta con su cuerpo de gigante— ¡Ah! ¡La academia de los nadadores!

Lo último que se espera Rin es que el pescadero sea tan, pero _tan_ rematadamente adorable. Tiene gestos de niño que brilla con inocencia, pero al mismo tiempo también un toque maduro y cercano.

Que Rin se plantee ese tipo de cuestiones es un problema serio. Eso son cosas que puede que Rei diga, o incluso Nitori cuando se pone cursi, ¿pero Rin? ¿Suspirando porque un chico le parece _adorable_? ¡Oh, no, Rin acaba de convertirse en Gou!

—¡Oh, perdona! Habrás venido a comprar pescado, ¿no? Y yo aquí distrayéndote con mis cosas… —vuelve a reír flojito. Rin, a saber por qué, se siente un poco más relajado.

En realidad, Rin lo último que quiere es pescado. Es más, ni siquiera sabe qué va a hacer con lo que quiera que vaya a comprar ahora. Señala una _cosa_ al azar, que resulta ser salmón, y el pescadero, tras hacer algunas preguntas que Rin no sabe contestar —¿cortar? ¿vaciar? ¡que haga lo que quiera, que es el experto!—, le entrega una bolsita y le dice el precio sonriente.

Rin paga de mil amores por un salmón que no se piensa comer ni loco.

—Muchas gracias. ¡Vuelve pronto!

Lo triste es que Rin está seguro de que sí que va a volver pronto para hacer el ridículo una vez más.

Pese a todo, Rin sale del establecimiento con una sonrisa naciente en sus labios. La risa del chico, el hecho de que lo recuerda del otro día, su forma de hablar. Todo es como un pequeño tesoro del que solo Rin puede disfrutar, al menos en esos minutos de oro. Esos momentos de beatitud, sin embargo, desaparecen nada más darse cuenta de un detalle: aún no sabe su nombre.

* * *

Llega a su cuarto con una bolsa en la mano. Nitori, su compañero, lo mira interrogante, pero no pregunta nada porque sabe que una palabra equivocada puede causar la furia de Rin.

—Nitori, he comprado la cena —dice Rin, cansado y con pocas ganas de inventarse excusas—. Es salmón.

—¿Salmón? Pero, senpai, creía que aborrecías el pesc…

—¡Y lo sigo haciendo! —grita molesto y frustrado. Sabe que es injusto pagarlas siempre con Nitori, pero es algo que no puede evitar— Pero un atleta tiene que tener una dieta equilibrada. Y Mikoshiba dice que tengo que cuidar de ti, así que hala, hoy tomamos salmón.

A saber por qué, Nitori se lo toma muy bien y sonríe complacido. Va a preparar el pescado y, mientras tanto, Rin huye y se va directo al McDonald's.

* * *

Pasan varios días hasta que Rin vuelve a ver a Haru. Como es costumbre, nada en la piscina del Samezuka como si fuera su propio hogar. La gente ya ni se molesta en decirle nada. En primer lugar, porque saben de sobras que Haru no les va a hacer ni el más mínimo caso, y también porque su estilo es una gozada para la vista.

Rin aboga más por el dinamismo y el poder. No quiere ser un espectáculo digno de ser aplaudido, sino que aspira a ser el más veloz. Sale de la piscina y Nitori ya está ahí a su lado para decirle lo mucho que ha mejorado, lo admirable que es y, ya de paso, le ofrece una toalla.

Haru, en cambio, sigue ahí flotando como un pececillo muerto. Sacarlo de la piscina es una tarea imposible.

—Eh, Haru, _out_.

—No.

Cuando Haru se convierte en una pasa, sale por su propia cuenta. Parece un gato empapado. Él no tiene un Nitori propio que le dé una toalla, así que agita la cabeza como los perros. Mikoshiba se ríe de él con su vigor habitual.

Claro que eso a Haru le trae sin cuidado.

—Recuerdos —le dice a Rin en los vestuarios.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Recuerdos.

—Te he oído, Haru —Rin suspira—. No sé qué me estás diciendo.

—Que me han dado recuerdos para ti.

Rin se va abrochando el botón de los pantalones, pensando en quién le habrá mandado recuerdos. Supone que será Nagisa, Rei, o incluso un familiar de Haru. A saber.

—Oye, los recuerdos no se dan así —brama Rin con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir de parte de quién o te lo tengo que sonsacar?

Haru se queda en silencio, como si se olvidase de repente del nombre de la persona. Así hasta un santo pierde la paciencia.

—Tachibana.

—¿Quién?

Y Haru repite el apellido, porque se debe de pensar que su mejor amigo está sordo. Rin le explica que no conoce a nadie, absolutamente nadie, con ese apellido.

—Es el pescadero.

Los ojos de Rin se abren de par en par. Se da media vuelta para que Haru no sea testigo de la marea roja que baña sus mejillas. El chico —no, el chico no, ¡_Tachibana_!— se ha vuelto a acordar de Rin. Tiene decenas de clientes al día, pero la imagen de Rin se le queda en la memoria y así se lo hace saber a Haru.

No lo sabe, pero Rin está sonriendo como un tonto. Conque se llama Tachibana, ¿eh? No lo olvidará jamás.

—Me dio las gracias por "atraer clientes a su tienda" —añade Haru con un tono que ocultaba en sus profundidades burla.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rin se convierte en un cubito de hielo humano.

—Fui hace un par de días a comprar salmón. Para Nitori. Tiene que crecer —contesta nervioso al ataque tácito de Haru—. ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!

—No te digo que no. ¿No hay pescaderías más cercanas? Esa queda lejos.

La ve, la ve claramente. ¡La chispa está presente en la mirada de Haru!

—Oh, Haru, cállate —Rin le lanza la toalla a la cabeza y se vuelve a dar media vuelta.

Su sonrisa no desaparece.


	3. Bacalao

_**Uno de los kanji que conforman el nombre de Makoto es 真 **__**que —según he leído en varias webs— significa "verdadero, real" o incluso "puro".**_

_**(Algo me dice que este fic va a ser muuuuy lento. ¡No os desesperéis, por favor!)**_

* * *

Rin tiene la nuca fría como un témpano. Eso se debe, probablemente, a que está en pleno invierno y a que se ha recogido el pelo en una coleta, dejando su nuca completamente desprotegida. Pero eso le da igual. Se preocupa más por mirarse en el espejo, casi con un aire coqueto, y vacila sobre si ir hoy a la pescadería o no. Sinceramente, está más que _harto_ de comer pescado con tanta frecuencia y a Nitori, que es el que se lleva la peor parte, ya se le ha pasado el furor de "¡Senpai se preocupa por mí!".

Pero por otra parte está Tachibana. Solo con pronunciar ese nombre en su mente, Rin esboza una sonrisilla. Pone en una balanza imaginaria el horror de comer un día más pescado, y en el otro extremo, el volver a ver a Tachibana.

Su elección es evidente.

* * *

Es necesario ver el lado positivo de la vida: hoy Rin va a poder comer _algo que no sea pescado_ de nuevo. Claro que Rin, ahora mismo, se centra más en lo negativo y aprieta los puños con frustración.

¿Dónde está Tachibana?

Rin se desvía de su ruta habitual _adrede_ para ir a ver a Tachibana, ese pescadero del que no puede dejar de pensar, y resulta que, a saber por qué, no está. En su lugar hay una mujer de expresión amable y serena, que habla pausada y sonriente a la clientela. Rin da por hecho que ella es la madre de Tachibana.

Debe de haberse dado cuenta de que Rin echa algo en falta, porque se le queda mirando cuando los demás clientes se han marchado y le sonríe. Rin ya no sabe dónde meterse. Piensa en hacerse el loco y salir corriendo sin comprar nada, porque al fin y al cabo, ¿_para qué_ se va a gastar el dinero? Rin paga para ver a Tachibana, no para envenenarse sistemáticamente con pescado.

—Buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —pregunta la mujer con un toque divertido.

La cara de Rin debe de ser ridícula para que una mujer adulta se esté riendo de él.

—Mm, no, yo solo venía a… —Rin se siente estúpido. No sabe cómo continuar con la frase ni se le ocurre una idea ingeniosa para salir airoso de la situación.

—¡Ah, no me digas que eres amigo de mi hijo! —la mujer se sorprende ella sola, porque Rin esta vez no da ningún motivo para reaccionar así. O eso cree— Pobrecito, de noche empezó con la fiebre y no ha hecho más que aumentar.

_Conque está enfermo_. Rin se siente mal al escuchar la noticia, porque se imagina al pobre Tachibana en cama, enterrado bajo una pila de sábanas y mantas, con la cara completamente roja y sudorosa.

Bueno, ya no sabe si le da pena o morbo. Pero prefiere pensar que es _pena_.

—Espero que se ponga bien pronto —dice Rin como si fuera el niño más modosito del pueblo. Si Nagisa estuviera ahí, se estaría riendo de Rin por ser tan falso.

La señora Tachibana, sin embargo, no lo percibe como un chico insolente que quiere ir por la vida agradando a las madres ajenas, sino como un cielo que se preocupa por sus amigos.

—Muchas gracias. Estoy segura de que tu energía positiva le llegará y se pondrá mejor en un periquete —la mujer sonríe de nuevo tras soltar esa mamarrachada—. Por cierto, ¿tú eres…?

Rin está más congelado que el bacalao que ve a su derecha. Su cabeza ha sufrido un cortocircuito y ya no puede pensar con claridad ni sin ella. Su cerebro está apagado y fuera de cobertura.

Se queda con la boca entreabierta y siente cómo se está sonrojando. Y todo por tener que decirle su nombre a la madre de Tachibana. ¿Pero cómo se lo va a decir? Fijo que luego en la residencia Tachibana sucedería algo como:

"Hijo, cielo, hoy vino un amigo tuyo a desearte mejor salud" "Oh, ¿quién?" "El apuesto Rin Matsuoka" "No sé quién es ese" "Mmm, pelirrojo y con dientes de tiburón. ¿No lo conoces? Creía que erais amigos…" "¡Ah! Es un chico muy raro que se pasa por la pescadería para ligar conmigo. ¡Cómo lo odio!"

Rin concluye en que no se le da bien imitar a los demás, ni siquiera dentro de su cocorota.

Se le ocurre la brillante idea de decir que se llama Haruka Nanase, pero sabe que si por un casual Tachibana fuese a darle las gracias a Haru, él se quedaría mirándolo como un besugo y desmentiría todo.

—Rin Matsuoka —murmura como un niño al que acaban de descubrir haciendo una travesura.

—Matsuoka-kun —repite la señora Tachibana, juntando las palmas de las manos. Le da la espalda un momento y, cuando se vuelve con una sonrisa, le entrega una bolsita con gambas frescas— ¡Aquí tienes! Los amigos de mis hijos siempre son bien recibidos. Espero verte pronto por casa.

Rin ya no está incómodo, sino directamente violento. La señora Tachibana, que parece casi tan cándida como su hijo, debe de pensarse que Rin es poco menos que su mejor amigo. Se imagina a sí mismo yendo a la residencia de los Tachibana y a Tachibana mirándolo incrédulo.

Ahora que lo piensa, aún no sabe el nombre de pila de Tachibana. Tampoco es plan de preguntárselo a su madre, sobre todo cuando _se supone_ que son grandes amigos.

Rin da las gracias con una timidez genuina y apabullante. Se marcha despacio, sosteniendo la bolsa de gambas con una mano y cubriéndose la frente con otra. ¡Acaba de hacer el ridículo!

Aunque al menos se lleva gambas gratis. Eso y la sensación de que la madre de Tachibana fue una _hippy._

* * *

Para una vez que Rin tiene algo rico para cenar, va Nagisa y le llama para ir a tomar algo por ahí. No hay que ser un lince para deducir que cuando Nagisa, el glotón por excelencia, dice "tomar algo", se refiere a hincarle el diente a todo lo que haya en un restaurante de comida basura.

—Nagisa-kun, debes de tener el colesterol por las nubes… —dice Rei, que es el que está sentado al lado de Nagisa.

Nagisa se ríe como un cerdo loco y sigue llenándose la boca con alitas de pollo. De vez en cuando agarra a manos llenas alguno de los aperitivos de sus amigos y Gou, que es la única sensata del grupo, le da un manotazo cuando le roba unos aros de cebolla.

La culpa es de ellos por dejarse arrastrar por Nagisa. Rin sabe que Tachibana, por poner un ejemplo, lo habría llevado a un restaurante barato, pero familiar y acogedor.

Rin no se está imaginando teniendo una cita con Tachibana, qué va.

Como es de esperar, Nagisa se empacha. Su estómago, que en el fondo es como el de cualquier otro humano corriente, no puede asimilar semejante cantidad de basura y acaba expulsando todo. Rei lo acompaña al cuarto de baño mientras Rin les dirige una mueca de asco. Gou, mientras tanto, responde una llamada telefónica de alguien que, Rin cree, _no_ es Mikoshiba.

—Oye, Haru —Rin se aprovecha de todo el revuelo para sacar _cierto_ tema de conversación—, hoy Tachibana no ha ido a clase, ¿no?

—No sé.

Tan observador como siempre.

—Vale, déjalo —Rin suspira y le roba, como quien no quiere la cosa, una patata frita. Haru lo mira mal—. ¿Sabes al menos su nombre de pila?

—No. No es algo que me interese —Haru se encoge de hombros. Ese chico no tiene curiosidad por nada en la vida, salvo por los niveles de sal de los distintos mares del mundo.

—¿Al menos podrías averiguarlo? —Rin agacha la cabeza, negándose a sentir la mirada penetrante e inquisidora de su amigo—No es para nada malo, que conste. Es mera curiosidad. Nada más.

Haru se queda en silencio un momento. Es como si estuviese barajando distintas formas de preguntarle a Rin lo más obvio.

—¿Por qué te interesa? —logra preguntar al final.

Miles de respuestas absurdas nacen en lo más profundo de Rin, pero ninguna de ellas sale por su boca. Quizás es porque, en realidad, él tampoco entiende el porqué. O sí, pero quiere negarlo.

Ojalá tuviera más tiempo para reflexionar él solo, sin preguntas incómodas de amigos pesados.

—Ay, ay, ay… Estoy para el arrastre… —Nagisa sale del cuarto de baño apoyándose en Rei— Nunca he visto la muerte tan cerca de mí…

—Eres un exagerado —dice Rei entre suspiros.

Nagisa le explica a todo el restaurante cómo, mientras estaba vomitando aros de cebolla robados, Rei le tiraba del pelo como si fuese un nabo del Animal Crossing.

Que Rin no sabe qué es eso último, así que no entiende muy bien la referencia.

—Nagisa, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Haru, preocupado. A saber por qué, ve a Nagisa como un hermano pequeño que necesita protección, aunque se haya demostrado en más de una ocasión que, en realidad, son los demás quienes deberían ser protegidos de Nagisa.

—¡No, Haru-chan, me duele todo! —y finge que llora.

Gou da por finalizada su llamada telefónica —era Chigusa, no ningún capitán baboso. ¡Bien!— y se sienta al otro lado de Rei.

—Te estuvimos diciendo todo el rato que masticases antes de tragar y no nos hiciste caso —Gou se muestra firme, algo que ha heredado de su madre. Rin ve claramente que hasta fruncen el ceño del mismo modo—. ¡Te lo tienes bien merecido!

—Gou-chan es una amargada y nunca conseguirá marido —dice Nagisa, histriónico como solo él puede ser, y también le roba una patata frita a Haru.

Y Haru ni se inmuta porque está sumergido en su mar de pensamientos y caballas.

* * *

Los años que Rin ha pasado en Australia no le ayudaron mucho en lo que a natación respecta, pero sí que ha aprendido algo muy valioso: el inglés. Fue volver a Japón y darse cuenta del nivel espantoso que tenían los demás y, por tanto, de la gran ventaja que tenía él.

Así que las clases de inglés son para él una risa. Hace los deberes y asiste día sí y día también, porque para algo es un estudiante modelo, pero no se puede decir que realmente _preste_ atención. ¿Qué se va a memorizar, los verbos irregulares? Por eso prefiere pensar en sus cosas, hacer la lista de la compra o resolver un sudoku.

Aunque ese día lo único que baña sus recuerdos es Tachibana. Roza lo ridículo lo _obsesionado_ que está por un chico al que ve apenas dos o tres veces a la semana, pero como diría Rei, "son extrañas a la par que bellas las complejidades del ser humano". Rin lo resumiría de otra forma: la gente tiene sus pequeñas rarezas y eso no está del todo mal.

Una cosa es prendarse de un chico, de una forma inocente y respetuosa, y otra es pasarse el día entero en la bañera, como hace Haru. Eso sí que no es bueno.

Ese pensamiento le conduce a maldecir a su mejor amigo. Él puede ver a Tachibana prácticamente _todos_ los días, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que son vecinos, y ni siquiera se ha molestado en aprenderse su nombre de pila. Mientras tanto, Rin, en el otro extremo del pueblo, vive atormentado. Está claro: Dios le da pan a quien no tiene dientes. ¡Rin tiene una dentadura potente, que le den todo el pan a él y no al desdentado de Haru!

Es cuestión de que piense así para que de repente reciba un mensaje en su teléfono móvil. ¡Menos mal que lo tiene en silencio! Lo saca con cuidado, intentando que el profesor no se dé cuenta, y lee con atención:

"Se llama Makoto

– Haru"

Es el número de teléfono de Nagisa, así que se supone que en algún punto de la mañana Haru se lo ha robado para mandarle esa información privilegiada a Rin. ¡Eso sí que es un amigo dedicado y leal! _Good ol' Haru!_

Rin sonríe e ilumina la clase entera con su alegría. O lo haría si alguien lo estuviera mirando. ¡Pero qué más da! Sabe su nombre completo, el de Tachibana, _Makoto_ Tachibana.

Makoto, que lleva la verdad en su nombre. Makoto, el de la mirada pura e inolvidable. Quiere pronunciarlo, aunque sea en un susurro, y sentir cómo fluye desde él.

Rin escribe en una de las casillas del sudoku el nombre que ya está grabado en cada parte de su ser. _Makoto_. Y justo debajo escribe el suyo propio. Mira satisfecho su "obra".

Desde luego, sus nombres quedan bien juntos.


	4. Atún

Iwatobi despierta de su sueño cubierta de gotas de lluvia. Ahora el cielo está despejado e impera la calma. Una mosca se posa en la punta de su nariz. Es hora de levantarse.

Un nuevo día comienza para Haru.

Se va derecho a la bañera y cierra los ojos. Faltan cuarenta minutos para que empiecen las clases. No hay prisa.

Cuando los abre, ya han pasado diez minutos desde que ha sonado la sirena. Sería conveniente salir de la bañera y desayunar algo. Caballa, la caballa a la plancha estaría bien.

Eso le recuerda que tiene asuntos pendientes en el instituto.

Qué lata.

* * *

Su tutora, Amakata, lo intercepta por los pasillos y lo regaña por llegar tarde sistemáticamente. Haru ya ni finge estarla escuchando porque ya se sabe la cantinela de memoria.

Toca el pomo de la puerta de su clase. Abre. Entra.

Busca a Tachibana con la mirada. No está.

Se supone que él es el encargado de averiguar cuál es el nombre de pila de Tachibana supone que lo más sencillo sería preguntarle directamente a él, pero parece ser que no ha venido a clase. No tendrá más remedio que buscar la respuesta a la pregunta de Rin en otra persona.

Haru se acerca a un grupo de chicos que cree haber visto junto a Tachibana en alguna ocasión. Se sabe el nombre uno de uno de ellos, Nakamura, por ser el que le instó más de una vez a unirse al club de arte. Haru declinó, naturalmente. En el club de arte solo dibujan jarrones y no dan rienda suelta a su creatividad. Qué aburrido.

—Oye —Haru se acerca a Nakamura y le mira fijamente—, ¿cómo se llama Tachibana?

Nakamura da un salto y se toca el pecho, como si se acabase de llevar un gran susto.

—¿Qué…?

—Tachibana. Su nombre —reitera Haru. Tiene sed y prefiere no gastar saliva en decir cosas ya dichas.

—Se llama Makoto, escrito de la forma más femenina —dice el amigo de Nakamura. Se estremece al darse cuenta de que no debió haberle dicho eso a un chico llamado _Haruka_.

Sin embargo, Haru no se molesta porque sabe que no lo ha dicho con mala intención.

* * *

A veces Haru considera que no tener teléfono móvil es más un obstáculo que una ventaja, pero por pereza prefiere no ir a comprar uno. Así que no le queda otro remedio que pedírselo prestado a alguien de confianza para poder enviarle el mensaje a Rin.

La primera persona que se le viene a la mente es Kou, la hermana pequeña de Rin. Esa es su idea, pero la realidad le ofrece un impedimento al no plantarle a Kou enfrente de él. Es durante la pausa para comer cuando pregunta a Nagisa y a Rei dónde puede estar Kou.

—Creo que tiene una minirreunión con las chicas del club de caligrafía —dice Nagisa de una forma casual.

—Ya veo —Haru asiente y se queda en silencio. Rei y Nagisa lo miran expectantes—. Nagisa, ¿puedes dejarme un momento tu móvil?

—¡No me digas que quieres enviarle mensajes guarros a Gou-chan! —exclama Nagisa alarmado, aferrándose al brazo izquierdo de Rei, cuyo sándwich de atún y queso azul cae al suelo.

Atún y queso azul. Haru duda los valores nutricionales de semejante aberración.

—Tengo que decirle una cosa a Rin.

—¿Le ha sucedido algo a Rin-san? —pregunta Rei consternado. Cabe pensar que es por Rin, pero algo en Haru sugiere que esa preocupación viene más bien por el sándwich.

—Rei-chan, ¡mira que eres finolis! —Nagisa recoge el sándwich del suelo, sopla por encima, y lo engulle_— ¿Vesh? Pehfehto y comeshtiblu._

Tan perfecto no debe de ser, porque la cara de Nagisa se vuelve verde y un sonido extraño sale de su estómago. Es la furia del atún mancillado por el queso azul la que ataca.

—¡NAGISA-KUN! ¡Te has comido mi…! ¡Mi…!

Mientras Nagisa muere y Rei le grita, Haru se las ingenia para encontrar el teléfono móvil dentro de la mochila caótica y viscosa de Nagisa.

Se da cuenta de que lo correcto sería preocuparse por Nagisa y preguntarle si está bien. Nagisa se lo confirma alzando un dedo pulgar, aunque su cara indique que se encuentra más cerca del más allá que de la voz chillona de Rei.

El fondo de pantalla es un pingüino con un tutú. No despierta ningún tipo de sorpresa en Haru, pero sí una simpatía difícil de plasmar.

"Se llama Makoto

-Haru"

Los ojos de Haru se quedan adictos a la pantalla. Lee y relee el mensaje, a pesar de saber a ciencia cierta que no hay ningún error.

_Conque Makoto, ¿eh?_ Haru se pregunta qué tipo de persona será el tal Makoto Tachibana. No es porque el chico le intrigue de por sí, sino por cómo podría afectar a Rin. Cómo podría afectar a su amistad con Haru.

Parece amable. Un poco insistente de más y puede que un poco despistado también. En definitiva, no tiene aspecto de ser mala persona. Haru vuelve a mirar su nombre: _Makoto_.

¿Por qué Makoto? ¿Quién es este Makoto y qué ha hecho para, sin saberlo, haberse ganado a Rin?

Rinrin, el niño olvidado por el mundo que busca salir de los confines del abismo y brillar. Es ingenuo, eso salta a la vista, y frágil. Todo el mundo da por hecho que Rin es fuerte y seguro, pero nadie se molesta en comprobar si las apariencias son ciertas. Necesita la protección que su padre no le pudo brindar. Quiere el cariño que en Australia no encontró. La estabilidad que Haru no es capaz de ofrecerle.

Haru espera obrar bien. Quiere ayudar a su mejor amigo y siente que al presionar el botón verde, una parte de Rin permanecerá ligada a Makoto. Makoto recibirá por su parte la confianza de Haru.

No hay marcha atrás.

Haru ve el reflejo de su sonrisa en la pantalla.

_Mensaje enviado_.

* * *

El profesor de Filosofía habla y habla sin parar y la boca de Nagisa se abre como una almeja. ¡Pero qué aburrido! Pues nada, tendrá que buscar diversión en otro lado. Menos mal que se sienta en la fila de atrás del todo, junto a los gamberros, porque si no el profesor lo pillaría fijo y Nagisa se tendría que tragar el olor rancio de su aliento de cincuentón.

_¡Zas!_ Saca el móvil del bolsillo a la velocidad de un ninja. Rei-chan, que es un aguafiestas, le lanza una mirada reprobadora y vuelve a escribir los apuntes a todo trapo. Es tan veloz que la letra le saldrá deforme y Nagisa no entenderá nada de nada cuando se los intente copiar.

Podría hacer muchas cosas con su móvil, ¡muchísimas!, pero se va derechito al buzón de salida para chismorrear sobre los trapos sucios de Rin-chan y Haru-chan.

"Se llama Makoto

-Haru"

_Conque Makoto, ¿eh?_ Nagisa arruga los labios y piensa en todas las chicas que conoce del instituto. Ninguna se llama Makoto, qué va. La curiosidad le carcome por dentro, así que arranca una hoja de papel de su cuaderno, la arruga bien rápido y se la arroja a Rei-chan. Le da en toda la cocorota. ¡Gol!

—¡Nagisa-kun! —susurra enfadado Rei-chan.

—Oye, Rei-chan, ¿te suena alguna chica que se llame Makoto?

—¿Para eso me interrumpes? —Rei-chan suspira y concentra su atención en su propia libreta— No tengo ni idea.

—¿Y si Rin-chan está por ella? ¿Será guapa, la tal Makoto? ¡Oye, Rei-chan!

Nagisa le clava el bolígrafo en el cuello y le deja una marca.

* * *

Es al día siguiente cuando Haru nota que la figura de Makoto destaca entre el tumulto de estudiantes. Puede que se deba a que es el único que despierta un mínimo de interés en él. Es por eso que le observa detenidamente, en busca de algún motivo por el que Rin se sienta atraído hacia él.

Sus sesiones de miradas intensivas deben de funcionar realmente bien, porque Makoto se le acaba acercando en un cambio de clase.

—Buenos días, Nanase-kun.

Haru asiente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Hoy la clase de literatura ha sido bastante entretenida, ¿no crees? Creo que me dieron ganas de leerme alguno de esos poemarios.

—No sé. No presté atención.

—Vaya —Makoto realiza una pausa y sonríe como si Haru fuese un niño caprichoso—. Me da la impresión de que si prestases atención y estudiases, serías uno de los mejores de la clase.

—Quizás.

Se produce otro silencio entre ambos, aunque por algún motivo Haru no se siente incómodo en absoluto. Tampoco es que esté a gusto, pero sí es una situación tolerable.

Makoto, en cambio, parece que se muere de ganas por decir algo, pero su vergüenza se lo impide.

—Estuviste enfermo —dice Haru con un tono asertivo. Aunque le cueste, va a intentar encauzar la conversación a su voluntad.

—Bueno, sí, una fiebre nada más —Makoto suelta una risita. Haru no le ve la gracia a estar febril—. Pero ya estoy bien, gracias.

Un rubor destaca en las mejillas de Makoto y contrastan con sus ojos verdes y nerviosos. Eso es buena señal, cree Haru.

—Y gracias también a Matsuoka-kun, tu amigo —logra decir con cierta dificultad—. Me dijo mi madre que preguntó por mí. La verdad es que ni sabía su nombre, así que me sorprendí un poco.

—Dáselas a él.

—¿Cómo dices? —las cejas torneadas de Makoto se levantan con la sorpresa.

—Las gracias. Dáselas a él —Haru siente que el poder reside en su lengua—. A _Rin_.

—Lo haré, de eso estoy seguro —Makoto sonríe, pero a Haru le da la impresión de que esa sonrisa no se la está dedicando a él, sino a Rin.

O, mejor dicho, a la imagen que tenga en la cabeza Makoto de Rin.

Ya solo falta un paso más, un pequeño empujón. Haru busca las palabras adecuadas, pero él no es una persona elocuente y la posibilidad de expresarse correctamente se ve reducida drásticamente cuando le miran fijamente, tal y como Makoto está haciendo.

Suena la sirena. Qué poco oportuna.

—Bueno… —Makoto se mete sus manos sudorosas en los bolsillos y se balancea sobre sus talones— Espero que volvamos a hablar. Nos vemos, Nanase-kun.

Es cuestión de que diga eso para que entre el profesor de Inglés a grandes zancadas.

Todo parece indicar que Haru va a tener que recurrir a la palabra escrita para conseguir sus propósitos. Coge una hoja en blanco y empieza a escribir pausadamente, sin importarle que el profesor lo pueda pillar con las manos en la masa.

"Hoy Rin y yo vamos a tomar algo antes de cenar. Ven si quieres. Así puedes darle las gracias tú mismo"

Haru contempla el mensaje y asiente para sí mismo. Le hace un gesto a una compañera que se sienta cerca de él y le señala a Makoto con el dedo índice. El mensaje debería ser claro y evidente, pero ella tarda en captarlo.

—Para Tachibana-kun —dice ella a su vez a otro chico.

La clase mira extrañada a Haru, como si fuera inconcebible que él se comunique a base de notitas con alguien moderadamente popular como Makoto.

Cuando el mensaje llega por fin a Makoto, Haru lo contempla desde la distancia con aire aburrido. A veces se siente como si el mundo real fuera una película que él no ha pagado para ver. De algún modo, Rin siempre logra ser el protagonista. Ahora parece que la historia ya tiene un coprotagonista.

Haru tendrá que habituarse a su presencia.

Makoto le sonríe de oreja a oreja y asiente con la cabeza. Ya ultimarán luego los detalles.

* * *

Haru utiliza esta vez el teléfono móvil de Kou para comunicarse con Rin, aunque obviando el detalle de que Makoto también estará ahí. El factor sorpresa es importante.

—¡Yo no soy vuestra mensajera! —protesta Kou— Jo, Haruka-senpai, deberías comprarte un móvil de una buena vez.

—Jamás.

Rin, por el contrario, siempre está pegado a su teléfono móvil y lo utiliza incluso cuando está en el váter. Es por eso que la respuesta no tarda en llegar. Rin es desconfiado por naturaleza y el hecho de que Haru sea el que proponga quedar le provoca sospecha. Normal, por otra parte.

Es la segunda vez que sonríe ante un teléfono móvil y algo le dice que no será la última. Puede que la idea de Kou no sea tan mala después de todo.

* * *

Qué lata. Haru intenta mantener la calma cada vez que Rin le pregunta casi a gritos por qué tienen que ir a la pizzería de Sasabe, su antiguo entrenador de natación, y no a un sitio más barato.

—Te enseñaré algo que no puedas olvidar —dice Haru mientras camina a paso firme.

Llegan a la pizzería y Haru es el primero en darse cuenta de que Makoto ya está dentro esperándolos con aire nervioso. Rin está distraído, pensando en sus cosas —o en Makoto— y no se da cuenta de que Haru le está haciendo señas a su interés amoroso.

Makoto sonríe y les saluda con la mano. Haru asiente y Rin no se entera de nada.

Nada más entrar, Rin abre los ojos como platos y se queda boquiabierto al ver a Makoto sentado, mirándoles expectante. Conociendo a Rin, es posible que esté tan paralizado que ni le salgan las palabras. También es posible que se enfade y las pague con la persona que tiene menos culpa.

—Vamos. Nos está esperando —Haru le toca el hombro a Rin, que sigue de piedra.

—¡Hola, Nanase-kun, Matsuoka-kun! —Makoto les sonríe con calidez. Haru ni se inmuta, mientras que Rin ya está rojo por completo. Rinrin, en el fondo, es un romántico empedernido— Estaba mirando la carta y, vaya, qué buena pinta tiene todo. Supongo que no es la primera vez que venís, ¿no? Creo que es mejor que elijáis vosotros, que sois los expertos.

Haru asiente, pero no a las palabras de Makoto, sino a sí mismo.

El plan acaba de ponerse en marcha.

Toma asiento con rapidez, antes que Rin incluso, y se toca la barriga de forma dramática. No es ningún Nagisa de la vida, pero él cree que lo hace bien.

—Oh, no. Mi barriga. Creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa —se levanta y se marcha—. Adiós.

—¡Nanase-kun, ¿estás bien?! —Makoto se escandaliza, pero Haru alza una mano para detener lo que vaya a hacer.

Rin, mientras tanto, parece que no se cree nada de lo que sucede ante él. Un destello en sus ojos revela cierta irritación hacia Haru.

—Sí. No os preocupéis.

Haru se gira un poco y mira fijamente a Rin, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que poca gente llega a ver en su rostro. Hace el símbolo de la victoria y, por fin, deja a Rin y a Makoto solos.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, Haru siente que ha hecho algo bien.

* * *

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, Rin quiere coger a Haru por banda y arrancarle de cuajo las manos a mordiscos.

¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan tonto? ¡¿Cómo?! Primero lleva a Rin a una pizzería sin decirle que Makoto, no cualquier persona corriente y moliente, sino_Makoto_, está ahí porque, según parece, han quedado para cenar.

Haru va hecho un pincel y Makoto, como no podría ser de otra forma, deslumbrante. y arrebatador Luego está Rin, con su uniforme del Samezuka, con una coleta mal hecha y sudando. Parece una trucha podrida o un perro sucio al que ha empapado la lluvia ácida.

Pero eso no es lo peor, ni mucho menos. Haru encima tiene la _osadía_ de fingir que está enfermo, así, de repente, de la forma más patética que jamás haya visto hombre. Afirma que se encuentra mal con su cara de tronco, sin inmutarse ni poner siquiera una mueca.

A Rin se le viene a la mente el momento en que Nagisa quería meter a Haru en el club de teatro, "para que socializase", y los propios miembros lo rechazaron por ser un pan sin sal, ni corteza, ni miga.

Por si fuera poco, al despedirse hace todo orgulloso el gesto de la victoria, una V con los dedos, como si Rin tuviese algo que ver con ese plan estúpido que trazó en su mente espesa. Para colmo, Rin está bastante seguro de que Makoto también ha visto la V de Haru y se debe de pensar que Rin también es un deficiente.

Maravilloso, realmente maravilloso.

—Mierda, Haru… —masculla Rin, tapándose la cara con la carta del menú. Lo último que quiere es que Makoto le vea en ese estado tan lamentable.

¡Que está con _Makoto_! ¡Esa es otra! ¿Qué hace él a punto de comerse una pizza con el pescadero? Que no es que le moleste, eso está claro, pero necesitaría prepararse psicólogicamente para ese momento. ¿Qué habrá hecho Haru para traerlo aquí? Espera que no lo haya amenazado o hecho alguna "harukada" de las suyas.

—Parece que solo estamos nosotros dos —Makoto recalca lo evidente con un tono que suena _demasiado_ alegre y conformista.

¿Se alegra de que Haru no esté?

—Eso parece, sí —Rin se rasca la barbilla con el dedo índice y fija su vista en un punto aleatorio de la mesa.

—Espero que Nanase-kun esté bien —comenta Makoto, realmente preocupado por el idiota de Haru—. Estaba un poco raro, ¿no?

—Que no te engañe, Tachibana, Haru _es_ raro de por sí —la frustración y la ira hacen que Rin no mida sus palabras. Eso y que Makoto se ría casi a carcajadas.

—Quizás deberíamos llevarle un trozo de pizza, como compensación. ¿No te parece?

—Eso si nos atienden —bufa Rin. Sí, encima van a darle premios a Haru por hacer locuras.

Aunque, bien pensado, podría ir con Makoto, juntos, ellos dos, a llevarle un trozo mísero de pizza _sin caballa_ a Haru. Así todos saldrían ganando.

—Por cierto, Matsuoka-kun —la voz de Makoto suena tan dulce y tímida que Rin no tiene más remedio que mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos puros y sinceros—, creo que me curé cuando mi madre me dijo que preguntaste por mí.

No, si encima de simpático y amable, Makoto era un cúmulo de vergüenza recubierta de dulzura.

¡¿Por qué Haru ha tenido que marcharse?! Ahora Rin está como un papanatas sin saber qué decir o hacer.

—No hay de qué —consigue murmurar de la forma más natural y desinteresada que puede—. Y… bueno —se rasca la nuca, esa nuca que insiste en arañar aunque realmente nunca le pique—, puedes llamarme Rin. Matsuoka-kun es demasiado formal.

Makoto le entrega una sonrisa arrebatadora. Haru no se equivocaba cuando decía que iba a ver algo que jamás olvidaría, qué va.

—Entonces tú tendrás que llamarme Makoto, ¿no? —las mejillas de Makoto también están un poco sonrosadas, como si estuviese ilusionado o rebosante de alegría— Encantado de conocerte, Rin.

_Conque Rin, ¿eh?_ Sí, está claro que ese es un día que no olvidará jamás.

Va a tener que darle las gracias a Haru y todo.


	5. Merluza

La situación ya está bajo control. Le ha llevado su tiempo, sí, pero ya puede afirmar con rotundidad y orgullo que ya no se siente nervioso alrededor de Makoto. ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Makoto no es un ángel apolíneo venido de los cielos, sino un mortal normal y corriente, como Rin.

Exacto. Un humano del montón. Tiene sus virtudes, evidentemente, y también defectos. Por ejemplo, no le gusta la pizza con champiñones. ¡Ahí un defecto! Fijo que Rin le encontraría más a lo largo de la velada. De eso que no quepa la menor duda.

—¿Sabes? Me sorprendió mucho la invitación de Nanase-kun —dice Makoto mientras ve cómo el queso de la pizza se estira como un chicle—. No parece el tipo de persona que vaya por ahí quedando con sus amigos, ni menos con compañeros con los que casi no habla.

Ahí otro defecto: no para de hablar de Haru. Que si Nanase-kun esto, que si Nanase-kun lo otro. Podrían estar conociéndose el uno al otro, compartiendo impresiones de aspectos cotidianos de sus vidas, ¡de lo que fuera!, salvo de Haru, que ni siquiera está ahí con ellos.

—Haru es una caja de sorpresas —Rin muerde de mala gana su porción de pizza. Sabe a resignación.

—Hablando del rey de Roma, ¿no es ese Nanase-kun? —Makoto señala la calle con incredulidad— ¿No había dicho que estaba enfermo?

Haru está fuera, caminando a paso lento y majestuoso con una bolsa de la compra en la mano. Clava la vista por un momento en Rin, asintiendo con la cabeza como si le estuviera dando el visto bueno, y desaparece de nuevo.

—Finge que no lo has visto.

La cara de Makoto se adorna con una sonrisa que desprende toda la simpatía que Rin necesita, y eso le tranquiliza de un modo bastante peculiar. Ya solo está el sabor sublime de la pizza en su boca, con el queso derretido acariciando sus labios, y la mirada atenta y divertida de Makoto posándose tímidamente sobre él.

Es un buen momento. No hablan mucho, porque Makoto, el más parlanchín de los dos, forcejea para masticar el borde de la pizza, y Rin hace tiempo que no tiene el don de la palabra. Pero así está bien. Es un silencio cómodo que le hace sentir más liviano porque, por una vez, no tiene nada que decir. Ni bueno ni malo.

Aunque el sonido de los dientes de Makoto rompiéndose en mil pedazos por culpa de la pizza ya le está tocando un poco las narices, pero tampoco es plan de quejarse. Se supone que tiene que causarle una buena impresión a Makoto, no ganas de volverse a casa.

—Ay, pues sí que está duro esto… —Makoto ríe, restándole importancia al asunto, y abandona de una vez por todas la idea de comerse los bordes— ¿Verdad, Ri…?

El nombre de Rin queda suspendido en los labios de Makoto, como si fuese miel que se ha quedado pegada. Salvo que el motivo no es tan romántico como Rin cree, qué va.

La norma número uno del universo es que nada puede salirle bien a Rin. Ha debido de ser un verdadero canalla en su vida anterior para que ahora cada pequeña victoria suya se tornase en un momento de bochorno. Eso explicaría muchas cosas, entre ellas por qué, mientras Rin se deleita con su porción de pizza, Makoto lo observa como si estuviera ante un espectáculo de lo más rocambolesco.

O como si estuviera delante de un chico capaz de partir una nuez con los dientes.

—Sí, son naturales —rin frunce el ceño y lucha contra sí mismo por no gruñir y marcharse de la mesa hecho un basilisco.

—¡Oh, perdón! ¡No quería ofenderte, Rin! —Makoto está tan sonrojado y arrepentido que Rin no tiene más remedio que perdonarle. Claro que no le dice nada y sigue torciéndole la cara— Es que… comes el borde con tanta facilidad que, bueno_, tus dientes_… no sé… perdón…

—Será que me tocó una parte más blanda. Mis dientes funcionan como los de cualquiera —Rin se cruza de brazos, ya sintiendo poco a poco cómo va a meter la pata de un momento a otro. Es el gen de los Matsuoka, qué se le va a hacer—. No hace falta que te muerda para demostrártelo, ¿no?

Se quedan en silencio. Ya no es ese silencio cómodo y reconfortante de hace unos minutos, sino uno cargado de ganas de salir corriendo por patas, por parte de Makoto, y de autoflagelarse hasta la extenuación, en el caso de Rin.

Lo peor de todo, sin duda alguna, es que Makoto va y cubre las palabras de Rin con un manto soez, ese mismo que Rin nunca ha tenido la intención de poner. Pero es tarde. Lo dicho, dicho queda, y el mismo Rin reconoce que es fácil sacar la frasecilla de marras de contexto.

Todo sea dicho de paso, morder a Makoto tampoco sería _tan_ mala idea. Y Makoto debe de pensar algo parecido, porque no parece sentirse asqueado ni ultrajado por la mente calenturienta de un pervertido, sino simplemente enterrado bajo toneladas de vergüenza.

La carcajada forzada de Makoto rompe el hielo en trocitos diminutos y los esparce por el aire, dándole de lleno en la cara a Rin, que no parece que vaya a quitársele el rubor por arte de magia.

—No, no creo que haga falta, no —Makoto se rasca la barbilla y esquiva con recelo la mirada curiosa de Rin.

Rin ríe. No es una risita tonta de colegiala medio enamorada, sino la carcajada contundente de una persona que se acaba de quitar un peso de encima tras haber hecho una estupidez.

* * *

—Mencionaste que vas al Samezuka, ¿no? —pregunta Makoto sin venir a cuento.

Ya hace un rato que han decidido volver a casa y Rin, como el caballero que es, se ha ofrecido a acompañar a Makoto hasta su casa. Eso sí, bajo el pretexto de que va a llevarle las sobras de la pizza de jamón y queso —¡nada de caballa!— a Haru, que vive prácticamente al lado.

Pensándolo de otro modo, ya podría haberle llevado _Makoto_ las sobras. Aunque quizás, en forma de candelita que ilumina las esperanzas de Rin, Makoto de verdad quiere que Rin le acompañe hasta casa.

Es solo una conjetura sin fundamentos, pero hacen que Rin oiga cómo su corazón baila claqué al ritmo de Makoto. Ponerse así solo porque puede que le caiga bien a Makoto… ¡Hay que ver! Rin se sonríe a sí mismo antes de responder.

—Así es. Mi sueño es convertirme en nadador olímpico —Rin, en un arrebato de ñoñería, mira al cielo esperando encontrarse con un manto estrellado. Lo único que hay, sin embargo, son nubes.

La realidad no es tan bonita como la pintan.

—¿De verdad? —a Makoto se le ilumina la cara por completo— ¡Vaya, Rin! ¡Espero que tengas mucha suerte! —baja la cabeza, como si se diese cuenta de que su alegría es desmesurada, y pinta involuntariamente sus mejillas de escarlata—. La verdad es que me gustaría verte nadar.

Y si la realidad no es _tan_ bella, ahí está Makoto para darle color.

—Bueno, el Samezuka es un poco estricto con eso de las visitas… —Rin miente. Ahí puede entrar una tropa entera de sumos y nadie se dará cuenta— Pero podría hacerse una excepción.

—¿De veras? ¿Harías eso por mí?

¿Qué más daba que no hubiera estrellas tintineando en lo alto? ¡Si la sonrisa de Makoto brillaba con luz propia!

—¿Por ti? ¡Más quisieras! —Rin sonríe orgulloso— Lo único que quiero es que todo el mundo pueda apreciar mi estilo.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo olvidaré —Makoto le ríe las gracias y se acerca prudencialmente a Rin hasta que sus hombros casi chocan. Su voz es tan suave y dulce que Rin se convence a sí mismo de que merece la pena nacer solo para oírla.

Quién le diría a Rin que iría de noche a casa de Haru, balanceando de aquí para allá una bolsa con tres cachos de pizza, sincronizando sus pasos con los del chico más encantador del pueblo y notando cómo cada segundo una vocecilla en su mente le repite lo mismo una y otra vez: _"no pasará nada por encapricharse un poco más, ¿no?"_

Y ahí está Rin, mirando embobado a Makoto mientras una retahíla de cursiladas bailotean por su cabeza. Se siente tonto, pero extremadamente feliz. Y esa sensación nace por estar al lado de Makoto.

—Oh, ¿ya llegamos? —Makoto se sorprende al verse delante de su casa. A Rin también se le ha pasado rapidísimo el trayecto, y eso que no han hecho más que hablar de nimiedades.

—Tú sabrás. Es tu casa.

—Qué pena —Makoto pone cara de gatito abandonado y Rin no cree tener las fuerzas necesarias para resistir el abalanzarse sobre él y cumplir la promesa de morderle los labios. Pero, por suerte o desgracia, sí las tiene—. Y yo que quería seguir hablando un rato más contigo…

—Bueno, ya hablaremos otro día —Rin se rasca la nuca y esquiva ese foco verde de ternura que lo destella—. Total, vas a venir a verme al Samezuka, ¿no?

—Sí, tienes razón —Makoto lo mira como si fuera un paisaje sacado de un cuento de hadas—. También nos veremos en la pescadería, ¿no? Eres uno de mis clientes favoritos.

"En realidad no me gusta el pescado", piensa Rin mientras su cara arde. Le sirve de consuelo que Makoto también esté sonrojado, aunque él lo afronta con optimismo y ríe flojito.

—Y cuando quieras puedes pasarte por aquí —señala su casa con la cabeza—. Siempre serás bien recibido.

Rin no sabe cómo responder, así que se queda callado como el memo que es.

Una desazón terrible le corroe al ver cómo Makoto se acerca al pomo de la puerta y se dispone a entrar. Se despide de él haciendo un gesto con la mano, nada de abrazos, besos o confesiones apasionadas bajo la luz de la luna.

Se queda perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sus pies, más avispados, se dirigen automáticamente hacia cierto lugar.

* * *

Rin considera seriamente la opción de dejar la bolsa con la pizza tirada en el suelo, a merced de los gatos callejeros. Pero hay algo poderoso en él, _la sed de venganza_, que le hace quedarse plantado en el suelo mientras pulsa con insistencia el timbre.

A saber por qué, Haru no le abre.

—¡HARU!

Grita con tanta fuerza que teme que Makoto lo escuche desde su casa y se crea que Rin es un lunático.

Las plegarias de Rin son escuchadas por el hada de la caballa y así, en cuestión de unos diez segundos, la cabeza despeinada de Haru hace su aparición por el marco de la puerta.

—¡A buenas horas! —protesta Rin. Ya ni se molesta en esperar a que le invite a pasar y entra como un león marcando su terreno.

—¿Quieres te? —pregunta Haru, que en el fondo es un buen anfitrión. A su modo, pero lo es.

—No, gracias —Rin se acomoda en el _kotatsu_ de la sala de estar—. Te traje pizza. Aunque no sé si dártela, porque se supone que "estás enfermo", ¿no?

—Rin, era una excusa para dejaros solos —Haru también se sienta y, cómo no, no pilla la broma de Rin.

Ya ni sabe para qué lo intenta, si el sentido del humor y Haru son términos irreconciliables. Rin suspira, ya rendido, y pone la bolsa sobre el _kotatsu_. Su buen amigo debe de estar famélico, porque se abalanza sobre la pizza como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Eso hasta que se da cuenta de que falta _algo_.

—Jamón y queso —dice Haru decepcionado.

—Jamón y queso —reitera Rin—. ¡Te jodes, que no sabes la vergüenza que pasé por tu culpa!

Sí, por culpa de Haru Rin se tuvo que quedarse a solas con Makoto y conocerlo mejor, como si fuese una cita, y para colmo tuvo la excusa perfecta para acompañarlo a casa y…

_Bendito sea Haru._

Haru ha debido de leerle la mente, porque en sus ojos profundos se vislumbran unas chiribitas.

—Oye, Haru.

—Dime.

Traga saliva, se rasca esa nuca que debe ya de estar repleta de arañazos y suda la gota gorda hasta que se ve capacitado para pronunciar la palabra mágica.

—Gracias.

Sin que sirva de precedente, Rin le da un abrazo a Haru, con el _kotatsu_interponiéndose entre ellos dos. No sabe si es el dichoso _kotatsu_ lo que le hace sentir así de cálido, o si es fruto de contar con un amigo como Haru o, quién sabe, puede ser el resultado de aún tener la voz de Makoto viva en su memoria.


	6. Lubina

—Nanase-kun, ¿quieres ser mi pareja?

Haru mira sin ningún tipo de interés a la fuente de su dolor de cabeza durante la hora de Educación Física, Makoto. Desde que ha comenzado la clase, Makoto le ha estado hablando todo el rato, pero callándose con recelo las palabras que realmente quiere pronunciar. Haru no le va a presionar. Que se tome su tiempo.

—Vale.

Makoto le sonríe mientras sujeta sin problemas el balón medicinal que, en cuestión de segundos, pasará a Haru. Hace frío, un frío abismal del que ni la chaqueta de algodón de Haru se puede librar, y la cháchara incesante de su compañero no ayuda a que mengüe su mal humor.

—Me alegra que estés tan bien como para venir a clase —Makoto le sonríe. Haru casi se olvida de que se supone que está "enfermo". Piensa en toser y hacer el paripé, pero descarta rápidamente la idea. Sería hacer el ridículo.

Les rodea el murmullo de los demás compañeros de clase y el ruido incesante del balón medicinal al pasar de unas manos a otras. Si el rostro de Haru está congelado, el de Makoto arde con vergüenza.

A Haru no le queda más opción que suspirar y esperar a que termine pronto la hora.

—Mmm, Nanase-kun —logra decir Makoto tras unos instantes de silencio—, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

* * *

Los deberes de Biología vuelven a ponerle la zancadilla a Rin. Quiere terminarlos pronto para marcharse a correr un rato y así, _como quien no quiere la cosa_, pasarse por la pescadería y recordarle a Makoto que la invitación para venir al Samezuka sigue vigente.

Podría ahorrarse todo el camino si se le hubiese ocurrido la idea de preguntarle su número de teléfono el otro día, en la pizzería. Pero por ahora no hay ni Makoto, ni número de teléfono, ni piscina del Samezuka. Lo único que tiene Rin es una confusión mental y una silla acribillándole las nalgas. Lo que _no_ tiene, en cambio, son los resultados del ejercicio sobre el reino monera.

Se le pasa por la cabeza la _posibilidad_ de pedirle ayuda a Nitori. Ese crío es un fanático de los bichejos y estaría encantadísimo de la vida de echarle un cable. Claro que Rin, como _senpai_ que es, nota cómo su orgullo escuece con rabia.

Aunque, ¡qué diablos!, lo primero es lo primero.

—Oye, Nitori, ¿tienes un segundo?

Le hace un gesto con los dedos para que se acerque y Nitori, como cabe esperar, está a punto de dar saltitos por toda la habitación con la alegría. Rin pone una mueca de disgusto, pero acaba sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Rin puede observar con satisfacción sus deberes. El cuaderno sigue abierto de par en par sobre el escritorio, luciendo orgulloso los ejercicios _resueltos_.

Ya se puede marchar. Por fin.

—Te debo una, Ai —dice Rin mientras se pone una coleta. Nitori lo contempla con atención.

—¿Vas otra vez a comprar pescado? —Nitori pregunta con un temblor apenas perceptible. Rin se siente un poco mal por estar alimentando a su pobre compañero a base de pescado, sobre todo cuando Nitori no saca ningún beneficio real de todo el asunto.

Bueno, quizás sí que lo saca. Si Rin va a la pescadería y ve a Makoto, está de mejor humor. Lo que se traduce en que tratará mejor a Nitori y tolerará mejor su desorden y sus preguntas indiscretas.

—Sí. Pero, oye, no lo comas si no quieres —Rin se encoge de hombros.

Nitori agacha la cabeza y mira en silencio a Rin, que continúa en busca de la coleta perfecta.

—¿Pero vas solo a la pescadería? —Nitori pregunta sin malicia. Rin no tiene más remedio que echarle un vistazo de soslayo— Es que te estás arreglando tanto que, no sé, parece que vayas a una cita… ¡No me mires así, _senpai_, que no lo dije con mala intención! ¡Perdón!

—No te estoy mirando mal —responde Rin sin convicción—. Además, no iría a una cita con ropa de _jogging_.

Quizás Nitori podría creérselo si no fuera por el sonrojo tímido, pero creciente, que se está apoderando de las mejillas de Rin.

* * *

La buena fortuna, por una vez, decide concederle una visita al bueno de Rin Matsuoka y le ofrece una pescadería sin señoras parlanchinas ni otros clientes pesados. Solo están él, Makoto y los peces muertos.

Su corazón casi se convierte en una montaña rusa al ver cómo Makoto le sonríe de oreja a oreja, como si estuviese esperando con ansias ver a Rin. ¿Y si fuera así? Rin sacude la cabeza, abochornado por las tonterías que se le ocurren, y echa un vistazo rápido al pescado. Se llevará el que menos grima le dé, supone.

—¡Rin! —Makoto exclama sonriente, como si llevasen meses sin verse— ¿Qué tal?

—Tirando —una sonrisa tonta decide buscar cobijo en la cara de Rin—. Eh, Makoto, ¿no te cansas de estar toda la tarde aquí?

—A veces sí que se hace un poco pesado, sí —ríe—. Pero por otra parte me alegra ser de ayuda a mi familia, así que no me quejo.

—Ya veo —dice Rin por decir. Mejor eso que soltarle lo adorable que es y que, con la edad que tiene, debería comportarse de otra forma.

Qué diantres, ¡si está encantado con la forma de ser de Makoto!

—Ah, Nanase-kun acaba de pasarse por aquí —menciona cada vez más sonrojado—. Se compró caballa, cómo no.

—Estás contribuyendo a su mala alimentación —Rin lo regaña, porque, en el fondo, se preocupa de la salud de su mejor amigo. Aunque, por otra parte, no cree que un adolescente que ayuda en el negocio familiar tenga voz en ese tipo de asuntos.

Además, si Makoto dejase de venderle caballa, Haru se iría derechito a otra pescadería. Si hacía falta, la buscaría en el pueblo vecino.

Eso sí que es pasión.

—Yo también me preocupo a veces, pero no le puedo decir que no a un cliente tan fiel —Makoto fuerza una carcajada débil—. Tampoco podría negarte a ti tu pescado, y eso que lo compras en cantidades industriales.

—¡Pero yo varío! Además, no es que me coma yo _todo_…

—Sería preocupante si lo hicieras —la mirada de Makoto se suaviza, como si estuviera deleitándose con la fragancia de una flor exótica—. Por cierto, Rin, me lo pasé muy bien el otro día.

Y es ahí cuando Rin tiene la oportunidad perfecta para soltar una perla que conquiste el corazón de Makoto. Lo tiene a huevo, vamos.

—Sí, yo también —dice y hace una pausa que le hace sentir como un tonto. A ese paso no va a enamorar a nadie—. No estaría del todo mal repetirlo…

Los ojos de Makoto se iluminan y proyectan toda su luz sobre Rin, que nota el calor apelotonándose en toda la cara.

—Pues sí —Makoto se pasa una mano por el pelo. Es un gesto simple, pero cautiva a Rin una y otra vez—. Tengo ganas de volver a quedar contigo.

Rin solo tiene que dar un paso más, un pasito insignificante más. Tiene que reunir el coraje necesario, porque nadie va a hacerlo por él, y hablar claro.

—Este sábado, o el domingo, como quieras, puedes venirte al Samezuka —Rin casi ladra palabra por palabra, con un sonrojo que poco tiene que ver con su ceño fruncido—. ¡Nademos juntos!

—Me muero de ganas de verte en acción, Rin —Makoto sonríe con pena—, pero yo no sé nadar. Supongo que es mejor que me quede como espectador.

—¡Ah, no! ¡De eso ni hablar! Si vas al Samezuka, nadas —a Rin le sale la vena mandona cuando se pone nervioso, es algo que no puede evitar—. Si el problema es que no sabes, yo te enseño. No vas a encontrar mejor maestro que yo, te lo aseguro.

Deja a Makoto sin palabras. Parece que intenta decir algo, pero lo único que consigue es mover la boca con torpeza. Sus ojos, sin embargo, brillan con tanta felicidad que las palabras realmente no hacen falta.

—¡Vaya, Rin! No sé qué decir —parece que Makoto acaba de ganar la lotería. No cabe en sí de gozo y a Rin no le extrañaría que saltase del mostrador para darle un abrazo de oso. _Ojalá_, por otra parte—. Para mí sería todo un honor. ¡Cuenta conmigo!

Rin se siente lleno de vida, efervescente de energía, capaz de escalar una montaña en diez segundos si hiciera falta. Se le nota y no se va a esforzar en ocultarlo.

—Bueno, pues llámame y eso. ¿Tienes mi número?

—Mm, pues ahora que lo mencionas… no.

Nada revitaliza más a Rin que darle su número de teléfono a Makoto, que para colmo lo guarda en su móvil dejando entrever una sonrisa bobalicona. Rin sabe que podría estar todo el día, ahí anclado y sin cansarse, viendo cómo Makoto teclea los dígitos en su móvil verde.

Para desgracia de Rin, Makoto guarda su móvil y le pregunta que qué pescado se llevará esta vez. Por muchas vueltas que le dé al asunto, todos y cada uno de los peces ahí expuestos le provocan náuseas. Ahí están, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin rastro de vida. Y oliendo mal, por si fuera poco.

—Te recomiendo la lubina. Está bastante bien de precio.

Rin decide escuchar el consejo amable de Makoto y pone alguna excusa ridícula para marcharse. Sabe que Makoto tendrá mejores cosas que hacer en la pescadería que tontear con un cliente pesado como Rin.

—¡Vuelve pronto! —Makoto le regala una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Lo hará. De eso que no quepa duda.

* * *

No pasan ni cinco minutos desde que sale de la pescadería cuando su teléfono móvil empieza a vibrar como un loco y ensordarle con el tono de "mensaje nuevo" de marras. Menos mal que dura apenas dos segundos, porque de lo contrario acabaría tirando el cacharro al suelo, junto a las heces de los perros callejeros.

Pero no es el caso, así que Rin se detiene y lee con curiosidad el mensaje. Cree que es Gou porque, sinceramente, ¿quién va a enviarle un mensaje a él? Sí que es cierto que de vez en cuando recibe un mensaje absurdo de Nagisa que ni se molesta en contestar.

Para su sorpresa, el mensaje no es de otro que Makoto.

_"Te mando esto para que tú también tengas mi número._ _¡Que tengas un buen día, Rinrin!_ _-Makoto"_

Cientos de numerosos pensamientos nacen en la mente de Rin y, sin poder evitarlo, colisionan y hacen que su cabeza implosione como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Rin _por fin_ tiene el número de Makoto. Makoto le envía un mensaje. Makoto le desea un buen día.

¡Makoto le llama Rinrin!

¿Se le habrá ocurrido a él solo o es que alguna mente taimada y sedienta de sed de caballa le ha contado algo que no debería?

_"Si me vuelves a llamar así, te mato. Y me cambio de pescadería._ _PD: que tengas un buen día tú también"_

Añade la posdata para no parecer _demasiado_ agresivo, que lo último que necesita en estos momentos es que Makoto se piense que lo odia.

El móvil vibra una vez más. Rin sonríe con expectación.

_"Pero si Nanase-kun me dijo que te gustaba que te llamasen así"_ _PD: ¡Gracias!"_

¡Tal y como sospechaba!

Antes Makoto ha mencionado que Haru se había pasado por ahí recientemente, así que teniendo en cuenta que Rin va corriendo y que Haru camina al paso de la tortuga, si comienza a correr en dirección contraria, lo alcanzará en quince minutos o así.

Los cálculos de Rin fallan y en realidad le lleva casi media hora vislumbrar a Haru. No sabe si es que está perdiendo fuelle o si Haru ya no es aquel niño paticorto que siempre andaba a ritmo de octogenario.

—¡Haru! —grita Rin.

—Rin —Haru asiente con la cabeza a una pregunta que nadie le hace.

—Haru, ¿qué número de pie usas? —Rin entrecierra los ojos y adopta una pose amenazante.

Claro que con la bolsa con la lubina colgándole del brazo y la coleta hecha un desastre pierde un poco de credibilidad.

—El 43. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—¡Porque te voy a calzar una hostia! —Rin se abalanza sobre Haru y rodea con el brazo su cuello, haciendo ademán de asfixiarlo.

Haru frunce el ceño.

—Eres un pesado.

—¡Y tú un… un…! —Rin busca algún insulto efectivo, pero no se le ocurre nada— ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a Makoto que me llame Rinrin?

—Me preguntó si tenías novia.

Eso, desde luego, no responde de ninguna manera a la pregunta de Rin.

Lo que tampoco quita que se le suban los colores a la cara y _casi_ abandone la empresa de intentar asesinar a su mejor amigo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Y si me parece que le caes bien.

—¡¿Y qué le has dicho?!

Haru se limpia de la barbilla la baba que escapa como una bala de la boca de Rin.

—Que sí.

Es ahí cuando, definitivamente, Rin cambia por completo su mentalidad y pasa el brazo por los hombros de Haru de un modo _no_ homicida.

—¿Sabes? Ya tengo su número. Y el domingo le voy a enseñar a nadar —Rin hace gala de su dentadura con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Eso está bien.

—¿_Bien_? No, está _genial_ —corrige Rin—. Mira, Haru, ¿sabes qué te digo?_Toma_.

Le entrega la bolsa con la lubina como símbolo de respeto y gratitud eterna.

O eso quiere que Haru crea. Lo que de verdad quiere es librarlos a Nitori y a él de otra cena con sabor horripilante.

* * *

—Ah, Nanase-kun, buenos días —Makoto le sonríe—. No te había visto llegar.

Haru toma asiento y mira fijamente el móvil que Makoto sostiene entre las manos. No le pasa desapercibida la sonrisa tonta que se forma en sus labios.

Makoto teclea a una velocidad que Haru no considera posible e intercambian miradas durante un momento, justo antes de que suene la sirena que indica el comienzo de las clases.

—Rin te manda saludos —Makoto sonríe y vuelve a mirar a la pantalla—. "Dile hola a Haru-chan de mi parte", dice.

En los ojos de Haru se concentra una cantidad increíble de odio. No sabe si hacia Makoto, Rin o el teléfono móvil.

—Nada de –chan.

Dicho eso, Haru aparta la mirada y pone una mueca plagada de insatisfacción. No sabe para qué se levanta de la cama y viene al instituto: todo lo que consigue es perder el tiempo y que el "amigo" de Rin le dé quebraderos de cabeza innecesarios.

* * *

Rin suelta una risita maliciosa en medio de la clase de Matemáticas, pero, por suerte, pasa completamente desapercibido. Se siente triunfante al leer y releer cada uno de los mensajes de Makoto mientras no recibe uno nuevo.

_"¡Tienes razón! A Nanase-kun no le gusta nada que le llamen Haru-chan. Pobre, puso cara de gato enfadado y casi le eché la risa en la cara. ¡Jajaja!"_

Acaba de empezar el viernes y ya es un día perfecto para Rin: ha logrado que Haru pruebe de su propia medicina y, por si fuera poco, está mandándose mensajitos con Makoto todo el rato. Ni todo el pescado podrido del mundo podría arruinar su buen sabor de boca.


	7. Besugo

Es un fastidio que Rin vaya a la pescadería y Makoto no esté, pero tampoco se le va a hinchar la vena melodramática por eso. La señora Tachibana es una mujer encantadora y, como no podría ser de otra forma, adora a Rin con locura. Le dice una y otra vez que se pase por casa cuando quiera, que ella le preparará el mejor besugo que haya probado en su vida.

No es que el besugo le entusiasme mucho, pero sí que le consuela pensar que tendrá la oportunidad de comer de nuevo con Makoto. Aunque todo hay que decirlo, se estremece con tan solo _imaginarse_ a los señores Tachibana dándose cuenta de que uno de sus clientes más fieles no tiene interés en hincarle el diente al pescado, sino a su hijo.

Tampoco les podría culpar. Si Rin tuviera un hijo —o novio, por qué no— como Makoto, lo protegería como oro en paño. Y si alguien pone en duda el celo con el que Rin cuida de sus seres queridos, que le pregunten a Gou.

Con la bolsa con el besugo colgando del brazo, vuelve corriendo con desgana hacia el Samezuka. Tarda un buen rato en llegar y no puede decir precisamente que se le haya pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Quien cierra los ojos con espanto es el pobre Nitori, que ya dice que prefiere cenar en el comedor de la residencia.

* * *

Cuando Rin dice que las puertas del Samezuka siempre están abiertas, no miente. Ahí entra quien quiere, incluso Gou, a pesar de ser una chica, ha logrado infiltrarse en los pasillos de la residencia y entrar con éxito —no sin la ayuda de Nitori o del capitán Mikoshiba— en la habitación de Rin.

Pero una cosa es una visita y otra muy distinta es utilizar las instalaciones como si estuvieran abiertas al público. Sí que es cierto que trae con frecuencia a Haru, pero eso es, entre otras cosas, porque los nadadores de primer año pueden aprender de él con tan solo mirarlo. A Rin, en concreto, le motiva a seguir adelante.

El caso de Makoto es distinto. Él no sabe nadar, así que no sería de ninguna utilidad para el equipo. A Rin no le quedará otra que bailarle el agua a Mikoshiba para que le permita traer a su "invitado especial".

Rin llama a la puerta de la habitación de Mikoshiba nada más llegar de la pescadería. Prefiere quitarse este problema de encima lo más rápido posible.

—¡Ah, Matsuoka! ¡Ya sabía yo que no te ibas a olvidar de mi cumpleaños! ¿O sí? No me digas que te lo tuvo que recordar Nitori, ¡ay, Matsuoka, qué cabeza tienes! Pero no pasa nada; la intención es lo que cuenta. ¡Ah, pero si me has traído un regalo y todo!

Todo tipo de preguntas afloraron en la cabeza de Rin, como "¿hoy es el cumpleaños de Mikoshiba?", "¿cómo sería este de bebé?" y, sobre todo, "¡¿QUIÉN HA DROGADO AL CAPITÁN?!"

Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, así que Mikoshiba se adueña de la bolsa de besugo como si fuera el regalo de Rin.

—¿Besugo? —pregunta Mikoshiba, perplejo— ¿Cómo sabías que era mi pescado favorito?

—Se te nota en la cara —responde Rin intentando no perder la calma—. Feliz cumpleaños, capitán. A todo esto, tengo que pedirte un favor.

—¡Dispara!

"No tientes a la suerte, Mikoshiba, que si tuviera una pistola…", piensa Rin con una sonrisilla burlona.

—¿El domingo puedo traer a un amigo? Es para enseñarle a nadar.

—No hay problema —Mikoshiba ilumina toda la residencia con su luz propia—. Y si lo conviertes en un nadador de élite y lo metes en nuestro equipo, mejor.

Dicho eso, Mikoshiba vuelve feliz como una perdiz a su cuarto, acompañado de su querido besugo, y le cierra la puerta en las narices a Rin.

Por cosas así Rin no quiere que ese chalado salga con Gou. ¡Si es que está como una regadera! Eso sí, no hay que olvidar la parte positiva de esta experiencia: Rin se ha deshecho con éxito del besugo y se ha ganado el favor de MIkoshiba.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa, Rin baja al comedor y busca a Nitori entre las mesas. Pocas cosas son mejores que cenar en condiciones y acompañado de un buen amigo.

* * *

Ese sábado tan extraño abre paso a un domingo que promete ser espectacular. Rin ya está fantaseando con la cara fascinada de Makoto al verle nadar o con la oportunidad de oro que tendrá para toquetearle el cuerpo mientras le enseña lo más básico.

Rin a veces maldice su mente calenturienta de adolescente.

El tren de Makoto llegará a la estación en breve. Rin se ha comprometido a irlo a buscar y a partir de ahí ya irán paseando al Samezuka.

Espera que no se note demasiado que se ha engalanado para ir a buscar a Makoto. Es un esfuerzo absurdo, si después de todo va a tener que desvestirse para entrar en la piscina, pero aun así quiere que Makoto _sepa_ lo atractivo que puede llegar a verse Rin tanto con ropa como sin ella.

O con solo el bañador, que a todos los efectos es lo mismo que estar desnudo.

Para matar un poco el tiempo, Rin se compra una bolsa de patatas fritas y contempla aburrido la marea de gente que entra y sale de los trenes. Siente cómo las miguitas manchan su camiseta, así que se la sacude frenéticamente mientras hace un chasquido con la lengua. Es justo ahí, el momento en que Rin está en lo más alto de la fealdad y la poca elegancia, cuando Makoto baja de su tren.

Llega destellando a Rin con una sonrisa cautivadora. Lleva una mochila colgada del hombro, donde probablemente lleve la toalla y el bañador para después. No está tan acicalado como Rin, ni mucho menos, pero se nota que ha pasado delante del espejo cuidando su cabello revuelto y probándose ropa que realce su gracia angelical.

Se acerca a Rin como un niño que acaba de regresar de la mejor excursión de su vida.

—¡Rin! —exclama con una alegría contagiosa.

—Buenas. Veo que vienes preparado —Rin señala la mochila. Intenta parecer lo más relajado posible.

A partir de ahí, Makoto saca varios temas de conversación, como los exámenes que tendrá la próxima semana, el buen tiempo que hace últimamente o cómo Haru casi se quedó dormido en la clase de Japonés. Entre chácharas y carcajadas llegan al Samezuka, un instituto que no tiene nada que ver ni en nivel ni en dimensiones con el modesto instituto público de Iwatobi. Makoto, que ya nota la diferencia a simple vista, se queda maravillado. Rin pone los brazos en jarra, orgulloso por primera vez de acudir a una academia de categoría.

—¡Rin, esto es genial!

—Tampoco es nada del otro mundo —pese a sus palabras, Rin hincha el pecho con satisfacción—, sobre todo puestos a comparar con la academia de Australia.

—¿Has estado en Australia? —la boca de Makoto está tan abierta que si Rin quisiera meterle el puño, cabría sin dificultad. No lo hará, que conste— ¡Eres increíble! Dime, ¿hay algo más que deba saber?

«Sí, que beso genial», piensa Rin con una sonrisa maliciosa. No responde, sino que suelta una risotada y empieza a relatar sus aventuras australianas de una forma _casi_ idealizada. Makoto no necesita saber que a Rin lo ingresaron una vez en el hospital por la picadura de un bicho rarísimo o, peor aún, que perdió toda confianza en sí mismo.

Makoto no para de hacerle preguntas —algunas bastante tontas, todo sea dicho— mientras se infiltran en el Samezuka. No llegan en tardar a la piscina, tan inmensa y majestuosa como cabría esperar. Lo que sí es un poco extraño, o eso le parece a Rin, es la cara pálida lechosa de Makoto.

—¿Makoto? —chasquea los dedos ante los ojos de Makoto, para despertarlo de su trance.

—Es… es un poco grande, ¿no? —en algún momento, Makoto se ha convertido en un robot sin aceite— Quiero decir… ¿es muy profunda?

—Unos dos metros, más o menos.

Makoto pierde la fuerza por un momento, con las piernas temblándole y la bolsa cayéndole al suelo, y Rin lo tiene que sujetar por los hombros para que no ocurra una desgracia ahí mismo.

—Oye, Makoto, ¿estás bien? —Rin lo mira directo a los ojos, sin siquiera soltarlo.

—N-No es nada —Makoto finge una risita y, afortunadamente, Rin no se la cree ni por un segundo—. Estoy bien, gracias.

Lo único que le falta a Rin es que Makoto se piense que es tonto y que se va a tragar una mentira tan patética como esa.

—No tienes que hacerte el fuerte conmigo —Rin frunce el ceño y, por primera vez, siente que está _enfadado_ con Makoto. Por intentar engañarle. Por intentar_engañarse_ a sí mismo.

—Lo sé… —Makoto agacha la cabeza, un poco avergonzado, y sonríe con tristeza. Rin decide que es buen momento para soltarlo y aparta la mirada, aún indignado e incómodo.

Rin traga saliva y se prepara mentalmente para hacer de tripas corazón.

—Mira, si no quieres nadar, no nades. Tampoco tienes por qué hacer algo que no te apetece.

—¡Sí que me apetece! —Makoto da un paso al frente, con gesto y voz firmes. Rin mira con sorpresa esa faceta hasta ahora desconocida de Makoto— Rin, no sabes cuánto me alegré cuando me dijiste que me enseñarías a nadar… —esboza una sonrisa sincera— ¡Sí que quiero nadar! ¡_Contigo_!

Por muchas respuestas que busque, la cabeza de Rin está vacía y poco dispuesta a ponerse a cavilar. Lo único que siente es cómo su corazón lleva el nombre de Makoto con cada latido.

—Bien —dice al cabo de un rato de estar mirando a Makoto con cara de tonto—. Pero primero te hago una demostración, ¿entendido?

—¡Entendido! —responde Makoto con energía.

Menos mal que Rin ya se está desnudando a toda prisa para sentir el agua cubriendo su cuerpo cuanto antes. Ahora comprende a Haru cuando dice que el agua lo libera de sus problemas. Al menos el agua no le juzgará por estarse sonrojando como un bobo.

Si lo que quiere es sorprender a Makoto con su estilo de nadador _casi_profesional, tendrá que recurrir a su punto fuerte: la mariposa. Él es el rey y la piscina su reino. No tendrá el control total y absoluto de sus emociones, pero sí de su cuerpo. Toca el muro de la piscina, sin parecer extenuado, y busca inmediatamente la aprobación de Makoto.

Makoto ya no solo le sonríe con los labios, sino con unos ojos desbordantes de ilusión y admiración. Es como si acabase de ir al circo por primera vez en su vida.

Rin responde con una sonrisa confiada.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí pasmado todo el día? ¡Métete!

Tan tímido como un cachorrillo ante su nuevo dueño, Makoto señala la bolsa que lleva colgando del hombro. Rin le indica dónde están los vestuarios, molesto por perderse cómo Makoto se desnuda poco a poco, lentamente,_despacio._

Para librarse de esos pensamientos sucios, Rin se sumerge con la esperanza de que el agua purifique su alma calenturienta. Lo peor de todo es que está más que acostumbrado a ver a chicos semidesnudos a diario y, aun así, se muere de vergüenza al imaginarse a Makoto desvistiéndose delante de él.

—¿Rin? —oye la voz de Makoto.

Rin considera que es el momento oportuno de resurgir a la superficie con toda la gracilidad del mundo, lanzarle una mirada seductora a Makoto y contestar con una frase ingeniosa.

Lo que sucede, muy a su pesar, es que parece un perro ahogándose. Mira a Makoto, que se está riendo de él, y la frase ingeniosa que tenía en mente se transformó, en cuestión de segundos, en un "¡¿qué?!" bastante lastimero.

—Nada, es que vine de los vestuarios y no te veía, así que…

Una parte de Rin quería conmoverse porque, al fin y al cabo, Makoto se estaba preocupando por él. Sin embargo, lo dulce de Makoto se convirtió en picante cuando Rin lo vio con el bañador puesto. El bañador en sí no era para lanzar cohetes, ni mucho menos; le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, rojo chillón con unas rayas amarillas que hacían daño a la vista. Pero, tal y como piensa Rin, «Makoto es mucho Makoto» y logra que ese atentado contra el buen gusto le siente como un guante.

—¿Rin? ¿Estás bien? Es que estás poniendo una cara… —Makoto se pone el puño ante la boca, intentando ocultar la risita burlona que se escapa de sus labios.

Rin, como buen maestro que es, coge una goma de borrar y elimina todas sus ideas impuras. Ahora mismo solo tiene que centrarse en enseñar a Makoto lo mejor posible. Eso hará.

* * *

No, no lo hará. Es imposible. Makoto _tiembla_ mientras está en el agua y Rin no para de repetirle que no tiene por qué pasar el mal trago. Makoto, que es un poco cabezón de más, insiste en que todo va bien y se esfuerza por seguir las indicaciones de Rin.

En el fondo, y aunque le moleste admitirlo, Rin admira a Makoto. Habría sido más fácil salirse del agua a la primera de cambio, pero ahí está él, como un elefante asustado, luchando por enfrentarse a sus miedos.

—Oye, ¿y si probamos con espalda? —propone Rin, omitiendo que es el estilo apropiado para la gente que tiene problemas con el agua.

—¿Espalda? ¿Eso es un estilo? —pregunta Makoto algo cohibido.

La única repuesta de Rin es una risotada.

Rin le va explicando como malamente puede los pasos a seguir para ser el mejor nadador estilo espalda jamás visto. Makoto, de vez en cuando, lo interrumpe con alguna pregunta o un comentario que no viene a cuento. Tras varias demostraciones por parte de Rin y algún que otro intento fallido de Makoto, llega el momento de la verdad.

Makoto va a tener que nadar solo. Sin la ayuda de su maestro. Rin sale de la piscina y lo observa nervioso desde los bordes, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo salga a pedir de boca.

Al principio Makoto va sin rumbo fijo, haciendo _zigzag_ y sacándole una sonrisa burlona a Rin. Pronto, sin embargo, se va estabilizando un poco y en sus ojos se forma un brillo confiado, espectacular.

—¡Rin! ¡Lo he conseguido! —exclama eufórico, aún poniendo todo su empeño en nadar.

Rin está tan orgulloso y cautivado que ni sabe cómo contestar sin que se le quiebre la voz. Es un cursi sentimental para este tipo de trivialidades.

—¡Bien hecho! —logra gritar Rin en un arranque de emoción sin frenos.

Es cuestión de que diga eso para que Makoto deje de nadar, relaje su cuerpo como si estuviera haciendo el muerto, y se coma el muro de la piscina con toda la cabeza.

—¡Aaaay!

—¡MAKOTO!

Rin, la mamá pato, se zambulle de lleno en la piscina para proteger a su pequeño.

Su pequeño que le lleva varios centímetros de altura, pero su pequeño al fin y al cabo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? —Rin palpa la cabeza de Makoto frenéticamente, como si temiese que ese coscorrón fuese a cambiar sus vidas para siempre.

—Rin, tranquilízate. No ha sido nada —Makoto, mucho más relajado, se está partiendo de la risa. Se seca las lágrimas con una mano mientras con la otra se aferra al borde de la piscina—. Pero lo has visto, ¿verdad? He nadado. Y gracias a ti.

Rin también se agarra al borde, mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par el rostro sonriente y agradecido de Makoto. No sabe si quitarse el mérito de encima o darle palabras de ánimo o si decirle que ahora mismo se ha dado cuenta de que tal vez, casi como si fuera una hipótesis, se acaba de enamorar de él.

—Tampoco es para tanto —acaba por espetar Rin, sin saber él mismo siquiera a qué se refiere exactamente.

Apoya ambos brazos en el borde y hace presión para salir de la piscina y sentarse ahí un rato. Está confundido. Makoto lo imita y se sienta a su lado, sonriéndole, contemplándole como si quisiera derretirlo con la mirada.

—Sí que lo es, Rin.

—No hace falta que digas mi nombre en cada frase.

—Pero es que me gusta mucho tu nombre. Rin —ríe flojo, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos—. _Rinrin_…

Makoto ladea la cabeza, acercándose con una lentitud dulcísima pero mortal a los labios de Rin.

Rin sopesa la posibilidad de lanzarle a la piscina. ¡Pero qué diantres, él quiere besar a Makoto! ¡Y quiere besarlo ya!

Así que nada de besos al paso de la tortuga, ni de ternura, ni de cursilería. Rin agarra la cara de Makoto y la atrae hacia sus labios. Le acaricia la mejilla con un pulgar, que tampoco es plan de parecer agresivo.

Es, sin duda alguna, el beso más extraño que Rin ha tenido el placer de experimentar. Se nota a la legua que la habilidad de Makoto es casi nula. Y, pese a ello, disfruta de ese beso efímero, pero cargado de sentimientos que empiezan a asentarse y palabras que se mueren por ser dichas. Rin no quiere pensar en nada de eso, sino saborear los labios carnosos de Makoto, morderlos suavemente, acariciarlos con su lengua.

Makoto pasa sus dedos por los cabellos de Rin, y ahí ya pierde toda la cordura.


End file.
